


Ouran Highschool Host Club x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Takashi Morinozuka

**" Excuse me, but do you know a 'Haruhi Fujioka?"** _Y_ ou asked a small 'child'.  
  
**" Oh, you mean Haru-chan! Follow me. I know where he is!"** The shorter boy grabbed your hand and started dragging you somewhere.  
  
_'He?'_ You thought to yourself.   
  
After 5 minutes of the boy dragging you, You stood in front of a music room. The boy opened the doors and pulled you inside. You were met with an empty music room with 6 boys, including the shorter boy. Haruhi stood next to boys.  
  
**" Haruhi? Why are you wearing a boy's uniform? And what happened to your hair?"**  
  
You asked her, Everyone started panicking and asking you questions, as to how you know Haruhi's a girl, except the tall one, the guy with the glasses and Haruhi. You started to get nervous, you began to send glances to Haruhi, so she'd help you.  
  
**"How do you know my little girl is... a girl?!"** You took a step back and said uncomfortably-  
  
**" We're childhood friends,... Haruhi can you answer my questions...please?"**  
  
**" Debt and I got gum in my hair so I decided to cut it all off"** She answered.  _"_ **ah-um, (y/n), why aren't you wearing the uniform?"** You looked down at your hoodie and skinny jeans, you asked her-

 **" Is it mandatory to wear the uniform?"**  
  
**"No"**  
  
**"That's a relief, I kinda have my own thing going on here."**  
  
_Everyone started to introduce themselves and as usual, mistkuni introduced for me, I smiled at **[her/him/them]** ,  **[she/he/they]**  seem[s] different from the other people here._  
  
Tamaki, or the tall blonde, was at the moments offering you, not a job but something you could do during your free hours at school: as a waitress/waiter for the host club. You weren't too sure about taking the offer. But Haruhi looked like she wanted you too.  
  
**"Ok, I guess"**  
  
The twins quickly came and pushed a maid/butler costume into your arms and told you to change in to it, right away. Which you refused too, but after some  **'troubles'** you went into the bathroom to change into it. Once you came out of the bathroom and into the music room. You were immediately pulled into a hug by Tamaki, who started spinning around with you in his arms.  
  
**" You're so cute!!"** He said, still spinning. You turned to Takashi 'Mori'  
  
**" Mori-senpai! Please help me!"** Mori stood instantly, and grabbed you from Tamaki, and held you in his arms.  
  
**" Mori-senpai, don't you think that's a bit much?"**  
  
Tamaki asked, Mori shook his head and walked to his table. Which had Honey already seated in it. Mori sat down in his seat with you on his lap.You went to move off of his lap, but he tightened his grip on you. So you stayed with a small blush on your face.   
  
The doors started to open, letting all of the fan girls inside, so you quickly got off of Mori. Kyoya handed you a notepad and pen along with a menu. You walked around the large room gathering orders and giving sweets and drinks to the hosts and fan girls.   
  
After 10 minutes of serving cakes and treats later- you realized that you forgot Honey and Mori's table. You quickly walked over there to take their orders. There weren't any customers at their table, though.  
  
**" Honey-senpai, Would you like anything to eat or drink?"** You asked the older, but shorter boy.  
  
**" Just strawberry shortcake please"** You nodded your head.  
  
**" Mori-senpai-"**  
  
**"Takashi"** He interrupted you.  
  
**" What?"**  
  
**" I want you to call me Takashi, not Mori "** You nodded with a big blush on your face and stuttered out-  
  
**" T-Takashi-senpai, c-can I take your order?"** Mo-Takashi smiled, before answering.  
  
**" Just instant coffee, please"** You nodded once more, blush still evident on your face.   
  
**" Right away senpai's!"**  
  
You turned around to go get their orders, but you were quickly stopped when you felt something soft tug your hand, making you stop in your tracks and turn around. takashi raised your hand to his lips.   
  
**" I'll-I'll be back with your orders"**  
  
You bowed and left to where the sweets and coffee were kept. You set down the strawberry short cake in front of honey.  
  
**"Thank you (y/n)-chan/kun!"** You nodded and placed Takashi's coffee in front of him.  
  
  
**"Thank you...(y/n)"** Your blush deepened, from him calling you by your first name and you stuttered out-  
  
**" Y-Your welcome, Takashi-senpai"** He opened his mouth to say something, But Kyoya called you over.  **"Sorry gotta go, Takashi-senpai, Honey-senpai"**  
  
You bowed once more and left. Takashi watched as (y/n) talked to Kyoya. He felt jealousy coursing through him. He clenched his fists, that were under the table.  
  
**"Takashi, are you ok?"** Honey asked him.  
  
**"Yeah"** He replied back, Honey didn't believe it, but left it alone for now.  
  
**"Is your schedule Clear, this weekend? "** Kyoya asked you.  
  
**"Um, I think so, why?"**  
  
**"Well the host club, along with quite a few customers, are going to Okinawa, and since you are apart of the host club now, would you like to come along?"**  
  
**"yes, I would like that Kyoya-senpai"**  
  
He then did something very unlike him; He gave you a genuine smile, and ruffled your hair, you lightly blushed. You looked over at Takashi, whose eye is twitching slightly, but you returned to serving the customers.  
.  
.  
**"Are you heading home (y/n)?"** Haruhi asked you, as the two of you were cleaning up after host hours.  
  
**" Yeah, (yawn) what about you?"**  
  
**" I have to go shopping after this."** She grumbles. You pat her shoulder and smiled at her.  
  
**" Well, I'll be leaving Haruhi"**  
  
She waved and packed her stuff up to leave as well. You walked out of the music room and accidentally bumped into Takashi. You tripped, but Takashi caught you before you fell.   
  
**" Sorry,"** _H_ e told you, before checking your balance.   
  
**"I-It's fine"**  
  
Takashi leaned down to your height and brushed your bangs from your face and kissed your forehead.  Your face became red, you backed away from him and hid your blushing face in your hands. You heard Takashi laugh slightly, you looked up at him.   
  
He had one of his hands held out for you to take, which you did. Takashi pulled on the hand that was holding yours, you got pulled close to him. Takashi re-positions himself so that his arm was around your shoulder, holding you close to him.  
  
**"I-I should get going..."** You told him, you tried to pull away from his grip but he just tightened his grip and said-  
  
**" I'll walk you home, it could be dangerous"**  
  
  
Instead of holding you close to his side, he settled for holding your hand in his larger one. You and Takashi walked to your small apartment, hand-in-hand.  
A wind ran through the air, you shivered. Takashi Immediately noticed and let go of your hand to take his jacket (that he had over his uniform,) off, He wrapped it around your shoulders, and lifted you in his arms, bridal style.  
  
Which you blushed a deep shade of red at. You look up at him, face still very red, he has a slight smile on his face. When you get to your apartment, he sets you down on your feet, you go to take his jacket off. but his larger hands stopped you.  
  
Takashi looked into your (e/c) eyes with his gray ones. He leaned down to your height and grabbed your face in with hands, and very gently kissed you on the lips.  He moved his hands from your face to around your waist.   
You in return, slowly moved your arms to wrap around his neck. Deepening the kiss, but eventually, Takashi slowly pulled away. He broke his silent demeanor for a moment:  
  
**"I'll pick you up in the morning. we'll walk to school together, ok?"**  
  
**"Ah y-yes Takashi-senpai, but what about your jacket?"**  
  
**"Keep it, I like it on you better"**  
  
He smiled at you before he placed a quick kiss to your lips once more and leaving, you smiled as you watched Takashi disappear from your line of sight.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
EXTENDED ENDING:  
  
TIME SKIP TO OKINAWA:.  
  
**" Hikaru! Karou! Do you two want anything to drink?"**  
  
You asked the twins, who were playing in the water. The two looked over at you and started charging at a speed you've never seen before. They hugged you tightly so you were not able to escape, making you wet, with sea water.  
  
**" Nooooooooo!!! Stop it!!"** You laughed and yelled at the same time. The three of you laughed as the twins let go of you and asked in sync-  
  
**_" What's with the_ cover-up _?"_**  
  
You looked up at them with a surprised/confused face and then looked down at Takashi's hoodie (that you still had on) and shorts. You looked over at Takashi, who you caught looking at you, he looked away quickly, embarrassed from getting caught.  
  
**" Takashi-senpai can be.... over-protective......"**  
  
You said, rubbing your arm in a nervous way. The twins looked at each other before looking at you and saying loud enough for Takashi to hear-  
  
**" (y/n), we want you to change into this!"** The two held out a bag. You looked inside the bag, inside was a very skimpy bikini.  
  
**" I'm not changing into that, I hate bikini's"** Takashi's shoulder twitched slightly, the twins noticed.  
  
**"well~, If you won't change into that then..."** The twins wrapped their arms around you.  _"_ **(y/n), I think it's about time we got married~"**  
  
Takashi ran at superhuman speed, grabbed you and ran the opposite way of the twins. You looked back at the two to see them high-fiving each other. Once he was sure the two of you were far enough away, he set you down.  
  
**" What did you do that for Takashi-senpai?"** Takashi looked at you for a moment, before pulling hood over your head, which blinded you.  **" ah! T-Takashi-senpai! I can't see..."**  
  
Your hands went up to removeyour hood from your head, but Takashi kept it firmly on, so you weren't able to see. You felt his lips pressed against yours. Which madeyour face flame into a blush. Takashi pulled away and held you close to his chest.  
  
**"mine"**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
remember to request a character and what you want the reader's personalty to be like, later kiddos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Hikaru x reader x Kaoru

The last bell of the day rings, you sigh in relief. Hikaru and Karou walked up to your desk.

 **“ Hey, won’t don’t you come to the host club today?”** They asked you in unison.

**“ The host club? Why?”**

**“Well, we’ve taken a notice to you, and you don’t like to be around people too often, do you?”**

**“ What’s wrong with not wanting to be in a crowd?... Absolutely nothing.”**

**“ Well, how about taking a walk with us then? We have something important to tell you.”**

You opened your mouth to agree, but you saw  (r/n) glaring at you from over Hikaru’s shoulder. A chill ran down your spine, you awkwardly shifted in your seat. **“ I-I don’t know about guys, I think I should just go home for today. Maybe another time.”**

(r/n) smirked in triumph. Hikaru turned around, sensing something.  He spotted (r/n), but they disappeared in a flash. You quickly left the classroom. Karou looked at his brother.

**“ Should we follow [her/him/them]?"**

**“ Yes, I think something is up.”**

They silently followed you. You nervously walked down the hallways of the large high school. You turned the corner and let out a sharp gasp, the twins glanced at each other, before they looked around the corner. You trembled as (r/n) and his friends approached you.

**“ What are you doing with those two? I told you, no one else can have you. you’re mine.”**

**“ I’m not yours to have. I-I don’t understand why you can’t leave me alone..”** You turned around, but you ran into Hikaru’s chest. You looked up at Hikaru and Karou with hope. **“ Please don’t let them get me..”**

You whispered. Their eyes widened as they realized how serious this situation really was. Karou pushed you behind his back and attempted to calm you down, while Hikaru handled (r/n).

**“ It’s okay...You’ll be fine. “**

Karou engulfed you into his arms, his fingers traced small circles into your back to comfort you. Meanwhile, Hikaru glared at the group in front of him.

**“ Really? Hiding behind those two? Tch. You’re weaker than I thought you were..“**

Karou let go of you and stood by his twin. Their tall demeanor frightened the group in front of them. They both clenched their fists at the same time, punching and kicking the group repeatedly. their knuckles turned a blood red almost to the point where blood was dripping.

**“ Hikaru! Karou! That’s enough!”**

They immediately stop, hearing your voice. Kaoru turned around to face you, as Hikaru continued to glare at the group. Karou nudged his brother, as soon as Hikaru turned around, they engulfed you in a hug, wrapping their long and slender arms around your smaller body.

 **“ I’m sorry, if I knew this was what you were going through, then I would have done something much sooner,”** Karou told you, while Hikaru ran his fingers through your hair affectionately.

 **“ Come on, we’ll take you home. You’ve had enough emotional trauma for one day..”** Hikaru and Kaoru let go of you, but they settled for holding your hands.   
.  
.  
You finally reached your porch step. The twins looked at each other and gave each other a  slight nod. You looked at them confused. They walked closer to you and each pressed a kiss to your cheeks. 

You attempted to stutter out a logical and coherent response. They smirked at each other and took turns kissing you. Kaoru was sweet and gentle with his kiss, while Hikaru on the other hand was a little more rough. Karou had to pull him away. You recovered quickly and waved.

**“ We’ll come by later to check on you~, (y/n)-chan~"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Kyouya Ootori

You got pushed and shoved around a lot. Maybe it was because you didn’t wear the uniform or maybe it was the fact that you were a little more… chubbier than everyone else… but there was always one club and one specific person you could go to. Kyoya Ootori.

…

..

.

You pushed open the doors to the host club. You were greeted by your boyfriend, Kyoya.

 

 **“Are you alright?”** Concern was written upon his features. You shrugged your shoulders.

 

 **“It’s just a couple of (girls/guys)... um, so I heard my parent talking last night and they want us to get married.”** Kyoya let a smile slip onto his face.

 

**“Isn’t that a good thing?”**

 

 **“Yeah, I suppose. I just don’t want you to get teased because of how I look.”** Kyoya grabbed your hand.

 

 **“Don’t worry about that. I want to marry you.”** Kyoya leaned across the table to press a quick kiss to your lips.

 

 **“Promise?”** With his free hand, Kyoya placed his hand over his heart and smiled.

 

**“I swear on my life.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
